<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Knew Kids Were Such Hard Work? by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027337">Who Knew Kids Were Such Hard Work?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cloak &amp; Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Established domesticity, F/M, I swear I’m obsessed with Cloak and Dagger, Michelle is Spider-Woman, Spider-Couple, This is like my sixth fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tandy, Ty, Michelle and Peter babysit Morgan for a week. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Knew Kids Were Such Hard Work?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry, this is like my seventh Cloak and Dagger fic. I have no excuse except my obsession. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tandy stood by Peter as they washed up the dishes, Tandy already making a new meal, a chilli she’d gotten from her mother. Brigid since her Dad’s death had started cooking more, as had her daughter.</p>
<p>Of course, Tandy’s Chemistry background allowed her to add subtle touches to affect the senses, like the spices to flame up the throat, the slight pinch of cardamom for an antidepressant, and a little bit of mint. This was going to activate both senses at the same time and screw with everyone, including herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Y’know, I’ve eaten pizza out of garbage disposals, and even I’m afraid to eat that.” Peter commented as he gazed at the meal. Tandy smirked, sifting her mixture about deviously. “Which is why I made the pasta for Morgan. We also have the spaghetti and we have a few bread rolls if you want any.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michelle pored over her book in the corner, going over some history. “Hey, did you know that the first successful c-section was performed by a transman in Western Africa in 1625?” Tandy smirked, setting the food to boil. “That is amazing. How and why don’t they talk about this stuff in actual history textbooks instead of being about Dolly the cloned sheep or whatever?” Michelle scoffed. “I tell you why, erasure!”</p>
<p>The girl flopped, closing her book with a sigh. “I’m literally wasting away here. You know this isn’t a science experiment, right Tandy?”</p>
<p>”Hey! I’m making enough food for leftovers for the week, hopefully!”</p>
<p>Tony and Pepper had decided to head off on a week’s holiday round Europe, and so had enlisted the help of Tandy, Ty, Peter and Michelle in babysitting Morgan.</p>
<p>Internally, Tandy was freaking out. She had no experience with kids, and her aunt wasn’t exactly a role model. Of course, she’d thought about it, but inevitably decided she’d be a horrible mom.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ty was amusing Morgan in the living room, watching Frozen for what seemed like the 47th time. “You sure you don’t wanna watch number two?” He asked. Morgan shook her head, pointing at the screen. “I don’t like Frozen 2. Elsa’s cool in this one!”</p>
<p>Ty chuckled, sitting back as they watched. He wasn’t really watching though, instead his thoughts were on Tandy. How he’d ended up so lucky with her, his soulmate in every form. Of course, it was in bad circumstances that their first heats broke, but it made them closer than ever.</p>
<p>”Does that smell nice Morgan?” When he caught her glancing towards the door. The smell of the food had caught her nose, and he could practically hear her stomach growling. “Come on you. Let’s have you in there and eating.”</p>
<p>She toddled off, Ty groaning. He caught a text from his mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mom: Make sure you sleep tonight, and we’ll see you in a week, okay?</p>
<p>Ty: Yes Mom. Love you and Dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ty pocketed his phone, wandering towards the table where Michelle just finished laying the table. “Looks yummy!” Morgan squealed. Tandy smiled softly, lifting the girl into her chair. “Thanks Momo! Now, let’s eat?” Morgan frowned confusedly, looking at the chilli the others were having. “Why do you have that?” Tandy tensed up, looking to someone else for an explanation. Peter took that up. “That’s because this is very hot and very cold at the same time. If you ate this, it would hurt you badly, and it might make us a bit sick as well, so you’re safer with that. Besides, we have a tamer version in the freezer if you want that and we can reheat the spaghetti another day?” Morgan shook her head. “No. I like this.” Michelle smiled softly, running her fingers through the girl’s hair softly. <br/>
“So, did you have a nice day Momo?” Tandy asked conversationally, smiling brightly at the small girl. Morgan nodded emphatically, clapping her hands. “Mommy and I made a tent!” Tandy looked out back at the dark night, at the fort on the slide. It was winter, with about ten days to Christmas.</p>
<p>”What would you like for Christmas Momo?” The girl seemed to think for a minute. “A bike!” <br/>
After dinner, they watched the end of Frozen before putting her to bed. Tucked in, Tandy sat on her bedside. “Can I have a bedtime story?” Her heart melted. Maybe kids weren’t so bad after all. “Sure. Do you want a princess story, or other?” <br/>
Morgan thought for a minute. “Tell me a princess story.” Tandy thought for a moment. “Once. There was a princess. She was the prettiest in all the land, and so she ran away with her best friend. The king was furious, ordering his men to look for her. Together, the couple fled, before arriving in a small village of elves. They agreed to take them in. Soon, the princess was going to have a baby! She wrote a letter to the king, who called off the search. He decided to let his daughter live, and when the time came, she would take the throne. And so, she lived peacefully and happily ever after.”</p>
<p>Morgan was soon asleep, so Tandy tucked her in, switching off the light.</p>
<p>In their room, Tandy snuggled up to Ty, both wearing their PJs. “She is adorable, and I would die for her.” She said, completely serious. Ty nodded, just as serious. “Same. Tony and Pepper have one precious girl on their hands.” Tandy hummed in agreement, clutching Ty’s shirt as he curled into her. She spooned him on the outside, under the covers. “She’ll grow up to change the world.”</p>
<p>As they lay, cloaked in darkness, Tandy felt safe, Ty’s own tendrils wrapping around her in a cocoon as her light shone very dimly.</p>
<p><br/>
-</p>
<p>She was traipsing through a field, watching as a scene played out. In front of her, stood Evita. She looked angered. “If only I could break that bond, Ty would be mine.”</p>
<p>She then found herself tied to a stake, yelping as it started to burn. “Evita, the hell?” She pleaded. “We’re friends!” The flame was crawling up inch by inch, beginning to suffocate her. The other girl leaned forward, grabbing Tandy’s hair. “You thought we were friends? Bitch.” <br/>
Tandy breathed quickly, terrified. She summoned up her dagger, cutting through her bindings only to fall to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hardwood floors beneath her. A cold breeze running from a window. And in front of her, feet. She knew those feet. Looking up, she saw her uncle staring back at her. “No. No, Uncle Nathan, please!” He pulled her to her feet. “You’ve been a bad girl, Tandy. You know what happens to bad girls.” He growled, loosening his belt as she pressed herself flushed against the wall. She screamed, throwing a dagger forward, the sick thunk as it impacted his chest. She looked back at the boy who tried to assault her, the one she’d jacked at that party. Blood spurted out beneath her fingers. “No, nonono.” She’d killed him, she thought as she desperately tried to staunch the flow. No, he couldn’t die, not before he’d come to justice.</p>
<p>She woke, sweating. Ty seemed to be fast asleep, so she rolled off of him. “Tandy?” A small voice said near her door. She looked towards it, and there stood Morgan with a guilty face on her. “Whatcha doing up Morgan?” She sighed, mussing her hair. “I’m thirsty.” </p>
<p>Tandy edged herself out of bed. “Olay Momo, but just this once.” She led the girl down the hall, switching on the lights as she went.</p>
<p>Getting Morgan a glass of water was easy enough. She, however, looked like shit, she noticed as she gazed into the mirror. It could wait till morning. It was one in the morning.</p>
<p>”Come on, back to bed with you.” After Morgan had finished her drink, Tandy re-tucked her into bed. “Now, sleep tight Momo.”</p>
<p>She fell back into bed, this time cradling back up to Ty. “You woke up. Nightmare?” Tandy nodded. “That, and Morgan needed a drink. Evita was burning me on a stake, and my uncle... I stabbed that guy who tried to rape me and killed him. I wanted justice, Ty. So bad.”</p>
<p>Ty stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You have justice. You have me, you have your mom, your Aunt Mel, my parents. And don’t mind Evita. She never stood a chance.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>